


#2

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts





	#2

Little fool.

You think you can kill me with a  
Sword? With a rage like the tide? I am  
not a stone to be worn away, a child to  
be washed out to sea. I am the sunlight  
that burns the water, the sky that gives  
it its blue. You will never be rid of  
me. And I will never be rid of you.


End file.
